Loophole
by baka coconut
Summary: After Raito and L come back in from the rain, what happens if L does more than just say that he's sad? What if he actually tries to fix it? LxLight/Raito. Spoilers for ep 25
1. Prologue

Hello all! This is my first Death note fic, so I'm sorry if there's any sort of OOC action! I will try VERY hard to keep everything just as it should be, but my imagination sometimes runs rampant. I've had this idea for a while now, and I thought maybe it wouldn't really work, but I think I worked out some of the kinks! … hopefully…Anyway, please enjoy! I also beg you to review! I lose motivation without them!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, will almost definitely not become any heavier than making out though. Spoilers for episode 25 (chapter 58 for you manga readers) so watch out!

Disclaimer: Don't own, because if I did, this is how things would've turned out.

Note: written from L's POV towards Light. Read a little and you'll understand what this means.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sad." The whisper was barely audible, but I know you can hear it. It was less harsh by far in comparison to the only other time I whispered to you. The time I told you I was L. I feel your body shift ever so slightly as you look up from your foot to my shaded face. I stare solidly at your foot, continuing to massage it with great care. This was the closest to showing affection I've ever been. I can barely bring myself to shake someone's hand. I doubt you see the significance of our close quarters. After being chained together for months, I suppose you're used to the close proximity. I never got used to it.

"Ryuuzaki-kun?" Your voice flows through the inside of my head, setting off pistons in the machine and vibrating the small bones in my inner ear to make my brain register your voice as curious and comforting. I go on for a while, silently massaging your foot, contemplating the future. Admittedly, I've been mulling over my own future mostly, but mine will be greatly involved with and effected by your own fate. I feel the rainwater run down my spine. I hadn't bothered with drying off properly. I lift my head. I have two choices as to what to do right now, both starting with single critical statements. I suppose whichever phrase comes out of my mouth first will win. My mouth opens, raising the green flag.

"Kira."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue done! Don't worry, I'm not evil, I'm writing the real first chapter now! Just wanted to let you test the waters and all. Read and Review!


	2. Setup

Hello again! This is the real chapter! I'll just let the past warnings speak for the rest of this story.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira." I feel your foot twitch, urging me forwards with my mouth's decision. I look up into your eyes, seeing my own grey orbs in them. You seem unfazed. "I'm 99.97 percent positive that you are him." Your eyes narrow to an annoyed glare.

"Ryuuzaki, I've already told you a thousand times before, I'm not Kira!" I tighten my hold on your foot, no longer giving it any comfort.

"Yes, Raito-kun, you have said it many times before. However, I am more sure now than ever that you are indeed Kira." You hold your glare firmly in place, but I can see something hiding in their depths.

"I have known for a time now, but have had no solid evidence to prove it. I cannot settle for my almost completely correct speculation to be the only thing to be held against you. Therefore, I am considering several scenerios." I stare into you more, trying to anticipate your answer. You cross your arms, as if listening to the stupidest thing ever uttered in the history of mankind. How dramatic.

"If you are so set on thinking that I am Kira, I really have no choice but to listen to your scenarios and prove my innocence by putting one into effect. I'm a little confused as to why you're telling me about this though." You close your eyes in mock passive aggression. I know it's to hide your nerves.

"The shinigami." I smirk inwardly as your eyes betray you as they snap open. So, it _was_ your trump card.

"She is somewhat of a problem for me. As I am sure you have noticed, it seems to be attracted to Misa-san. Seeing as how I heavily suspect her of being the second Kira, I believe it is safe to presume that at some point in time, the Death Note we currently have in our possesion had once belonged to Misa-san. Meaning, the shinigami has a connection to her." I observe as you try to collect yourself, but I can see the twinkle of fear growing in your eyes. I can see your plans unraveling. I will win this.

"What does that have to do with me being Kira? You have a hypothesis that Misa is the second Kira, but not only has that been disproven already, but also if she is the second Kira, there's no real proof that I'm the first Kira." A hardness falls over your eyes. That's the way Kira would look. 99.98 percent.

"You are right. Both about Misa already being cleared of my accusation and about how she cannot confirm your identity as Kira. This is the snag that I hit in my plans that has caused the aforementioned scenarios to form for me." Your gaze intensifies farther and I continue to stare back, putting no particular amount of effort into looking threatening. There's no need. I watch as you try to not ask me the obvious, but I let enough time pass to force you to. I have quite the superiority complex you know.

"Why should a snag bother you? You've always been able to pick the best outcome for yourself in any given situation." You shift your gaze elsewhere, leaving me to stare at the side of your cheek. I squeeze the foot still in my grasp, conveying the intensity that is coursing like a thousand watts through my crowded head.

"I want resolution, Raito-kun, not simply an end." I see your right eyebrow quirk in confusion.

" My plan is to test the thirteen days rule." Your eyes widen approximately three millimeters. 99.99 percent positive.

"There are only two outcomes for this course of action. The test subject will, or will not die after using the death note and waiting 13 days. It is the outcome of those outcomes that have me troubled, you see." I squeeze tighter, knowing my knuckles are turning white. Not that someone could see the diffrence in color from the rest of me really. You turn your head back to me, giving me your utmost attention.

"If the test turns out to be positive and the subject dies, I will no longer have a suspect for the Kira case and be completely lost and I most likely will become so depressed that I will give up my career. On the other hand, if it turns out to be negative and the subject lives, then that means that there is nothing to give your claim of innocence credibility. This is perfect for the objective of identifying you as Kira. However, this would also endanger Misa-san." Your temple pops out slightly as you clench your teeth. It's amazing how composed you appear to be, but I can read you now. Those months chained together did more than ensure you weren't killing people when I wasn't looking.

"As stated previously, the shinigami seems to have a fondness for her. If Misa-san is endangered, the shinigami may be compelled to protect her, killing the source of danger, being me." Your eyes narrow slightly in annoyance. You know you are falling behind.

"But L, the notebook requires a name and a face to work." You were hardly hiding the malicious look in your eyes now. You're trying desperately to derail me while you still can. You know I've found you out and I love it.

"If Misa could kill by simply seeing the face of her victims, surely a shinigami can do the same. So, I'm left with a few very dangerous courses of action." I look back to your foot, finally stopping my incessant staring. " I can go back to the main room and announce my plan to test the 13 day rule. This will either lead to my immediate death, complements of Rem, or result in your undeniable innocence, ruining me. As a note, if I die, you will most definitely be found out and killed." I glance up to briefly look back into your eyes. Criticism and unbelief, most likely both are caused by the explanation as a whole and my last sentence. How conceited of you to think I wouldn't have back up plans. I go back to having a staring contest with your toes.

"I could always not say anything about my plan and simply continue chasing nothing and live, but I'm sure you would find a way to kill me eventually anyway. I would also like to not waste everyone's precious time with a target that could never be captured for fear of my own death." Another look up and I'm met with the eyes of a killer. It's now confirmed. You are Kira. I sigh on the inside, but dare not show weakness at such a crucial time.

"So, you have two options and three outcomes. Why are you having so much trouble picking one? None of them turn out well for you, so you might as well pick your favorite." A smirk crosses your previously delicate features, making them hard and ugly. It's like someone just dropped a boulder on the Louvre's glass pyramid.

"You are mistaken Raito-kun. Rem could always not care enough to save Misa. If I do die, there's no guarantee that you will be caught anyway since Interpol is not happy with my method of testing the Death Note, and I'm sure that once I'm dead, you'll give them more reasons to not allow the test to run, using the position of the new L. I could also find some way to kill the shinigami, taking her knowledge of my name to the grave with her. There are many different roads that could be taken Raito-kun."

"There is a third main option, however." Your smirk falters a bit as I lock my eyes with yours once again. "In case you've been lost, the main options so far are to announce my plan to test the Death Note, say nothing about the plan, or…" My fingers tighten one last time around your flesh to make sure that all of the attention you could possibly be using for some other processes are focused on me alone.

"You could give up ownership of the note again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, the end of the real first chapter! It's short, I know, but I'm still giving this a bit of a test run. Things will pick up in the next chapter, now that we're done with basically a review of what actually is spposed to happen. It's actually interesting after this point. Hopefully my little cliffhanger will grab some readers. Please leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Until then!


	3. Execution

AHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! I opened the inbox of my email to find 25 new messages, all for this story!!!! All reviews, favorites, and alerts!! My heart nearly burst out of my chest in joy! I'm so exited now! My problem is, when I get exited over reviews I tend to throw the mood off a bit, but I will try to be on top of that! I hope all goes smoothly and everyone is kept in character! Please let me know by reviewing again! Thankyou so much to everyone!

Note: There was a review (much appreciated!) about which notebook exactly that Higuchi had. I personally believe it was Light's because when it was recovered from Higuchi, Rem was able to be seen, not Ryuuk. So that, coupled with his relief after the burying scene about how he could still see and remember everything he previously could, I think it was Light's note book that was buried. I'm not sure though! If not, that's how it'll go for now XD. It's a fic! I can totally do that!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?! Don't own, don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could give up ownership of the note again." I stare down at your perfectly kept toenails. Round, short, shiny and healthy. Your profile is starting so sound more and more like a case of OCD.

"If I were Kira, how would that even matter?" I keep my blank stare firmly in place as your face contorts into a sort of sneer. As if chiding me for being stupid. There'll be none of that now.

"I've figured out that if you give up the Death Note, you lose your memories. This can be deducted from the very video footage that presumably proved your innocence. Before your entire demeanor changed, you said the words "I discard it", referring to your pride, or so I was made to believe. Misa-san had a strange occurrence before her personality changed too. She was screaming for someone to kill her, but then fell silent for a short period of time. After a moment she nodded. This is all pretty normal, but afterwards, a piece of her hair moved, as if lifted by some invisible force." Your eyebrow twitches and this hypothesis is now confirmed.

"I now believe that the invisible source was Rem, and that she had nodded in affirmation to giving up her Death Note, and therefore gave up her memories instead of dying. This, in conjunction, feeds my theory of Rem having affections for Misa. Also, I've discovered, thanks to your personality change after we arrested Higuchi, that memories can be regained when ownership of the note book is regained. So now all of the gaps in the theory that I presented to the rest of the team downstairs are filled in." I watch in interest as you struggle to keep yourself from panicking.It's rather amusing.

"I still don't get how this is supposed to help solve the problem you're faced with now. How will me giving up my Death Note now be important at all? By the sounds of it, you have enough evidence to arrest me. Well, then again you did already say that you weren't satisfied until you got hard proof, and I suppose the thirteen days rule gets in the way of my arrest too." You pull your foot from my grasp at last, and I look down to the place where they just were. My hands feel empty. No tea cup or pocky in sight. They're lonely. I stand up, my hair falling in front of my face, hiding the huge gems engraved into my skull. My shoulders slump a bit more than usual. My lips tremble slightly and I struggle to control it. Possibly the most critical words about this case are fighting my mind tooth and nail so they can finally fall out of my mouth. Finally, air starts to leak out of my lungs and I can't stop this moment from happening. Truth is the only way for me to win.

"…..I don't want you to be Kira." The wispered confession slides across the linoleum covering the steps like snakes. I detect the small, shocked intake of air. Not quite a gasp, but not a normal breath either. You're hiding your surprise.

"Raito-kun…I don't want to lose my first friend. When you were chained to me, and were acting as your true self, I realized this." I look at you, trying to convey my sincerity. Most likely just sadness and sleep deprivation will get across. Your face hardens, twisting your shocked look into one of malice. One of Kira's.

"….Kira is my true self, L." So, I finally have a confession. I've won the first half.

"If I weren't telling the truth and wanted you dead, I would have had everyone watching the cameras on this particular staircase, but I seem to have forgotten to turn them on today." Your eyes narrow at the plan I could have had. The plan I could have still. Catching you however, is the last thing I want right now. I've already had my personal victory.

"But no, Kira. You are not Yagami Raito. You are his mind poisoned by the Death Note. When you were oblivious to it's existence, you doubted the possibility of you being able to kill very much. You are quite easy to read sometimes, Raito-kun, especially when you are not trying to hide that fact that you are a mass murderer." I bend down to you again, grabbing your shoulders lightly. My face finally reflects the yearning in my heart as it is placed in front of yours.

"I want Raito-kun to be my friend," The window into my heart closes and I feel a dull hatred make it's way up into the empty void of my face as I get back down to business.

"... and I want Kira to die. The only way I can achieve this is by you giving up ownership of the Death Note and me destroying it afterwards. This course of action is the only one that results in both of us staying alive. Either of the other two choices will eventually lead to us killing each other, either directly or indirectly. So you can be Raito Yagami and live, or you can continue being Kira and die." You glare up at me with the most amount of hate I have ever witnessed in a human being. You must be feeling humiliated right now. I finally get to crush that superiority complex of yours because, clearly, there is only one choice for you.

"Fine. I'll agree to give up the Note." I could swear that you were going to spit in my face. I stand up, straight for once, and let a hybrid of a smirk and a smile stretch over my face.

"Good. Now then, I will need to ensure that you are being honest and that you do indeed give up the Death Note. First, I will need to search all of your clothes for scraps of the Note. There was a piece missing, so I believe you have it. I do not need to search anything other than your person since I doubt you would leave something as important as that anywhere else." Your glare increases in viciousness, even though I had completely believed that to be impossible. You stand up, taking out your wallet. I note that your unoccupied hand is clenched, along with your toes, but you try to appear relaxed by keeping the hand with the brown object in it relaxed. Always the actor. You know that there is no way out now.

"This is the only extra thing I have on me." I look at it warily. A place as obvious as this would never be your style. I take it though, begin to look through it, and find a hidden pocket. I shift my gaze back to you, and you simply return it with the same unchanging glare. I feel around in it, decide that it must have once held the scrap but was deemed unsuitable, and place it on a nearby step. I turn to face you.

"I will now need to search you." I try to not show anything on my face. The truth is, I'm nervous about this part. Some questionable things have been rolling around in my cramped brain and I have not had the time nor courage to sort them out. I am only aware that they pertain to you. You stand and stretch out your arms without protest.

I bend down and run my hands over your legs, feeling the toned muscles hidden under the fabric. My heart beat increases by 3 percent. Your shins are strong and inflexable, probably built up from sports. I move upwards, pressing the pockets under your hips to ensure that nothing's hidden in them. Somewhere _that_ obvious would completely ruin my respect for you. Thankfully, you're as smart as you make yourself out to be. I try not to stay focused on such and intimate area and decide to move on as fast as possible.

So onwards and upwards I go, feeling my palms glide over your hips, eating up all the information regarding the geography of your body. Your hips stretch up your long torso, giving your solid frame a distinctly masculine silhouette. Masculine, but still a very elegant silhouette. An _attractive_ silhouette. A faint heat is felt underneath the skin of my cheeks, and that's where I intend to keep it. Far from the surface.

I let my fingers wander over your abdomen and the heat gets a bit stronger. I still refuse to let it shine through. The tissue is firm, yet just fleshy enough to have a certain amount of give. The perfect kind of stomach. Strong, yet intimate. I have been sure to not focus my eyes on anything in particular or linger in any one spot. I need to remain as calm as possible, but it is becoming more of a challenge with each passing moment.

My investigation moves upwards still, and I graze across your ribs and sneak briefly into your arm pits. You shift only a small bit at this last part. Potentially and sense of ticklishness? My palms quickly race across your arms, taking in the shapes of them, how the biceps and triceps slide gracefully into the back round as the pronator teres and brachioradialis roll into the foreground like waves. Waves are an accurate description of all the muscles of your body, I think. All of them moving in harmony with each other, pushing and pulling and flowing into each other. I come back to the body core, nervous about the last area to search on the front. My hands smooth out your shirt as they travel over it, feeling the way your ribs dip in ever so slightly to connect to your sternum. It is slightly feminine, actually, but it gives you shape. My respiration rate is now up by 2 percent. I stop for a moment, taking my hands off of you right before I run out of places to search. I avoided two particular areas on you, for my own sake and for your comfort. My eyes bore into yours as I try to appear as business-like as ppossible.

"Turn." You look at me distrustfully, but obey anyway. You're not enjoying this, and to a degree, neither am I.

I am not enjoying this because I _am_ enjoying this.

I bend down again to feel the back of your calves. I observe how there is a ridge where the muscle ends, indicating a very strong leg indeed. Again, probably from sports. My hands cross over the back of your knees, and you shift again. Probability of you being ticklish is now at least 10 percent. An odd thing for me to try to give a percentage to.

I continue on to the back of your thighs, and I now let the blood under my skin boil to the surface. You are no longer facing me, so it is perfectly acceptable to blush. After all, the thighs as a very sensitive area of the human body, and thus uncomfortable for me to touch. I quickly pass over them and I feel cheeks burn as I brace myself to move up more to search around your... rump.

My fingers barely touch the fabric of your jeans as they trace over your backside. I try to not observe how shapely it is, but it simply cannot be avoided. My brain takes in everything, even if I do not want it to. It is almost perfectly round, and quite girly. I find myself thankful that you do not own one of those strange male butts that suck inwards at the sides. The reason for this gratitude is unknown…and that is what I will continue to tell myself.

I brush over your pockets and almost desperately make my way to your lower back. Once there, I inwardly give a sigh of relief. I also feel you relax slightly. I had not noticed you tense. The curve of your back makes a perfect landscape, going in at the bottom for elegance, but bending back out around the middle to show off it's strength. Your shoulder blades protrude slightly to create hills and valleys between them and your spine. My hands sweep over them, brushing over the fabric of your shirt like snowflakes would the land. I find myself glad that you are free of any signs of scoliosis. You would never believe that I also lack any signs of this condition. I take my hands off of you once more and regain my composure.

"I do not find the need to ask for any more than this, seeing as how if it were in any sort of crevice on your body, it would be ruined. Therefore, you need not strip." The heat flares up and I desperately crush it with my stoic ice as you turn around. I notice an indignant color of pink on your cheeks to match the look in your eyes.

"Well that's good, can we finish this now?" Sarcastic impatience. Sarcasm has always been your defense when you have felt inferior or invaded in the past. I tinge of guilt pricks the back of my mind. I did just forcefully feel you up, but it was neccissary to ensure that Kira will be gone forever.

"Not yet, Raito-kun. You do still have an item that I have not checked. Your watch, please." An almost indiscernible twinge in your right cheek tells me that this is the hiding place. I admit, I may have subconsciously put it at the end of the list of areas to check for that same unknown reason, but that's just a theory. No proof, no conviction.

You remove your silver watch, and I notice how tightly you are holding on to it. I gently remove it from your grasp. I turn it over, looking at the back with great care, though I still hold it in my usual pinching style. There is a small break in the surface and I stick my nail into it, pulling it outwards. I see you let a shiver of rage pass over you out of the corner of my eye. There is a miniscule movement in the slit, and I see the side of the watch move with it. This most definitely is not a slit, but a slot. I rotate it so that two faces are in my field of vision. The easiest way to open something like this would be the dial on the side opposite the newly discovered compartment.

I pull it. "Raito-kun…"

I pull it again. Your face is now an outright mess to look at. It is twisted and mangled with your fury.

"What?" There is outrage hidden in your voice, for you know what is coming.

"Watch dials have been used in the past by ingenious criminals to conceal critical pieces of evidence." I pull it in again while talking to continue the rapid succession of pulls.

A deep crease forms in between your eyebrows.

"What if I.." click the dial goes.

"Pull it some more?" with one last pull, the watch pops open, making the sound that a piece of unlubricated metal makes when it slides against another piece of metal. A dull sort if 'shing' sound in other words.

This is the sound of finality, the bell ringing at the end of the match. Inside of the secret compartment is a small shred of paper, completely blank, but I still know exactly what it can do. You let out a frustrated and infuriated sort of scream and sink to the ground, landing you back on the steps.

"I can't BELIEVE you found it! HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE?!" Your hands are buried in your hair, but I decide to remedy this. I thrust my own fingers into your soft locks, and for .35 seconds, I relish it. Then I give it a harsh yank, almost will all of the strength I can muster. You let out a yelp as your head is pulled violently into the corner of the stair behind it. I bring my face close to yours, letting it fill with disgust.

"This was your plan yes? To give up ownership of the Death Note, and then one day accidentally discover this in your watch and start this all over again? If you had simply held this out with your wallet to begin with, not only would I have not been as suspicious as I was of it originally, but I also would not be as _PISSED_ AS I AM NOW!" Your eyes are wide with pain and surprise. Pain because I just slammed you into the back of a stair. Surprise because I had finally lost it.

"Now then." I let go of you and stand up straight again, not putting my hands in my pockets. I let them hang at my sides, showing my clear superiority to you at the moment. _"Give up the Death Note."_ I'm leaving no room for argument. You push yourself up from the position I had pinned you in, only to collapse into a slumped sitting one much like my own. Your pride is crushed. You are trembling ever so slightly, and I can tell that you are trying in every way possible to think of an escape plan. Thankfully, I know that I've covered all of the possible routes out of this mess. You are trapped.

You stand to meet me. Since you are on a step higher than i am, you are slightly above me. Your bangs hang over your eyes.

"Ryuuzaki.." You look up to meet my gaze one last time as Kira.

"I fucking hate your guts."

Even though you're pysically higher than me, my presence still towers over your defeated one.

"I relinquish my ownership of the Death Note." Your eyes close. I study you. Your body begins to relax in but a second, and your stance of resilience falls slack, into a more casual way of holding yourself. I look back up to your face to see your open eyes fill with surprise and confusion.

"Ryuuzaki, why are we here?" You look around. Time to turn the tables.

"I came to tell you that you are Kira."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! I did it! Alright, now the lovey lovey stuff can happen, and I will soon end the Kira case and move on to Raito and L's relationship exclusively! Yay! I honestly had to go back and watch a few episodes again to make sure I didn't mess anything up while writing this (I did actually, but fixed it before posting!). Sorry if I missed anything, but everything is so complex in Death Note! I also had to go on Wikipedia to look up arm muscles, so if they're not right, sorry! If there's anything off, please inform me! I will either fix it, or make excuses! XD hey man, some things just have to be tweaked in order for the fate of an anime to be swayed! Anyway, I hope you like the longer chapter, they most likely will be this legnth now that I'm more confident. Thankyou for reading everyone! Please review! Constructive critisism is very much appreciated along with love! It makes me write!


	4. Reveal

Everyone is so wonderful! Thankyou so much to every one who reviewed! Sorry for the delay in updates though, I got caught up in other DN fanfics! Pretty much all of the L/Raito fics in the C2 communities are awesome! This one has been inducted into the awesomely awesome stories group, and I have to say that I'm incredibly honored and flattered! I'm so excited! Anyway, here's the story, please keep reviewing and enjoy!

Disclaimer: sigh…don't own, don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes widen in horror. That's only natural, after all, you seemed to genuinely hate Kira when you had lost your memories of being him. Your pupils flick around to various places on the stairway, obviously panicked. I reassume my usual stance and turn away from you, staring pointedly at a wall.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun, but it's absolutely true. I even know for sure who has your Death Note, since I am also sure that there are two." My own pupils slide over to you. Still the stereo-typical deer in headlights.

"Misa-san has it." At this, a reaction is finally coaxed from your frozen form.

"That's impossible! Neither of us can be Kira because of the thirteen days rule, and how do you know that there are two notes, and how do you know that Misa has the one I supposedly used for that matter?!" Hands forward in a propositioning pose, your eyes bore into mine. I stare blankly back. It's almost as if you were asking me rhetorical questions.

"The thirteen days rule is a fake that you had your original shinigami write, or so I believe, and I know that there are two notebooks because I know that you're Kira and the notebook in our possession does not match your handwriting, and I am positive Misa is the second Kira. Also, _her_ handwriting _does_ match the script in our Death Note, meaning it was hers at some point. Since she is still killing with a Death Note, it must be yours. We will see when we arrest her." Again, that shocked 'I'm-about-to-be-hit-by-a-frigging-car!' look invades your face. It is quite a novel experience to see you adorn it so frequently.

"How do you know that the thirteen days rule is fake?" I stare at you with contempt. Really, you should be able to put two and two together.

"Because you are still alive."

"But I never used the Death Note!" Still, the look of contempt holds it's place on my face. It is annoying to have to explain your own actions to you.

"Every piece of evidence we have points to you being Kira. All of the scenarios we have witnessed indicate that you are the mastermind. The death of that FBI agent and his fiancée, Kira's mysterious knowledge of the police's movements, the outstanding normalcy that you displayed, the incredible amount of security your room had that the others missed, your association to Misa-san, your showing sudden interest in girls to cover up your and Misa-san's "relationship", your eagerness to prove your innocence, your superiority complex, and your strong sense of justice are all red flags. I could go into details, but I fear that might be little tedious." You sink down to the stairs, where I had the other you pinned only moments before.

"…..It all makes sense. All of it." Your head is placed into your hands, your whole body slumping into a position of disbelief as you rest your elbows on your thighs. I observe for a few moments, taking in this new side of you. Never before have I seen you in such a desperate state, your whole body being ravaged by shock and anxiety. Suddenly, you twitch, head of amber snapping up to look confusedly in my direction.

"Ryuuzaki, why can't I remember any of it? I only remember that I was investigating the Kira case on my own until my confinement, and then I just remember working with you to catch Kira. I don't remember killing anyone!" Your eyebrows are delicately up turned, showing your desperation to try to digest the information I just gave you.

"When you give up the ownership of the Death Note, you forget everything about it, and apparently have your memories tweaked to fill in the gaps." I step closer to you, placing my pointer finger on my bottom lip. It is a habit. It happens whenever curiosity strikes.

"Tell me Raito-kun, do you remember when you took hold of the Death Note again, right before Higuchi died?" Your eyebrows descend to knit together in concentration. You are much more expressive when you are not Kira. So, it is confirmed that memories are lost when ownership is given up. You could never act as your original self as well as you had believed you could. You were too busy hiding your true intentions to be expressive enough to pass as your natural self.

"I remember seeing Rem for the first time and being freaked out, and then Higuchi dying. That's about it." You turn away to try to focus in more on the past. Your pondering position is much less awkward than mine. Much more relaxed and open compared to my defensive one.

"Apparently, since Rem is important to the case and it would seem peculiar if you forgot about her, you retained your memories of her. Interesting. You are not aware that you killed Higuchi?" Your head shake gives me the negative, and I notice you tremble at my words. I lower my hand to let it hang guiltily by my side, copying it's partner. I did lay all of this information on a little thick. Too much too fast. I stare at the floor, trying to find some sort of respite from the current situation on it's reflective surface. I only find the image of a regretful detective there.

"Raito-kun, I apologize for telling you all this so quickly, but things must progress this way in order to avoid your capture." You lift your eyes to meet mine, pain, confusion, and a strange breed of apathy dwelling within them. Have you given up on life because of this? You are too strong for that Raito.

"Why wouldn't you want to capture me?" It was meant to be sarcastic and rhetorical, but it's a real question to me. It deserved my real answer. I walk over to be next to you and dip into my usual sitting style on the step below you so I can look up into your face with all of the honesty I can muster.

"Because I do not want to lose you, Raito-kun. You are my only friend and are no longer Kira. I will not allow you to be arrested." That look of shock come back to your face for an encore presentation, along with the new addition of a slight reddening of your cheeks. It was nice to see it there because of actual flattery, and not indignity.

"But…Ryuuzaki, I killed…thousands. Are you that willing to forgive me for that? I can't even forgive myself!" Back into your hands your head flies, trying to protect yourself from this truth. This whole thing must be taking a huge toll on your psyche.

"I _am_ that willing Raito-kun. I am also willing to _close_ this case without you being caught." Your slight shaking stills for a moment out of interest.

"We're going to expose Misa-san and make her take the punishment for you both. There will be a sacrifice involved, but it will all be for the greater good of the world, and it will enable us to survive." Your head lifts once again and our eyes meet, both knowing the next sentence.

"Two for two."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought that'd be a nice place to end this chapter! The two for two thing, if that was confusing, was talking about two lives for two lives, making a reference to their fight scene a while back. I thought it's be a nice touch. By the way, if i accidentally made up a few words, like confusedly, please tell me! Microsoft works sucks, so I'm not entirely sure it was being honest when it didn't make the red squiggly line underneath of it. But yeah, sorry for the short chapter, I'll start work on the next chapter straight away! Potentially right now for that matter, so this might be a double whammy! Heh, Wammy…..  
ANYWAY! Thankyou for reading, please review, see you next chapter!


	5. Sentiments

-1Yep, went to work right after that chapter! I'm a writing machine tonight!

Disclaimer: I just did this like 20 minutes ago….Don't own, don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….But L……… don't I deserve to be punished?" Your gaze flickers away from mine to stare off at a corner. The look of regret on your face was so intense, the feeling was just radiating off of you. It infected me, spurring sympathy into action.

"Raito-kun, I told Kira this, and I will tell you too. Kira was not you. It was a poisoned version of you. Your mind was poisoned by the Death Note and it's power. It fed off of your sense of justice and ambition to rid the world of it's evils to create Kira. I myself cannot say whether or not I would have become Kira myself." Your gaze returns to me, taking up residence in my consciousness, pushing out all other thoughts. Your eyes were so spectacular when they were showing your true thoughts. So innocent and pure, instead of calculating and malicious. A look of resignation replaces the look of astonishment as you open your mouth to continue the conversation. I find myself fascinated by the action.

"….Ok. But.. Do we have to expose Misa? I don't really like the idea of her being put to death for something she was probably dragged into." I feel myself show my lack of satisfaction. I had hoped this problem wouldn't arise.

"On the contrary Raito-kun, I believe wholly that she was involved through her free will. She searched for you actively. She killed innocents to find Kira and help him kill more people. Even when she had forgotten that she was the second Kira, she still had this ambition, and she made next to no effort to hide it, meaning she would have no regrets about killing. This means that even her true self is not innocent. She also has a mountain of hard evidence that shows she is the second Kira. Exposing her would be the least suspicious move to make and the truest course of action in our mission to bring Kira to justice, next to having you arrested." You look back down at your exposed feet, considering this. I already know that you'll agree, but I feel tense anyway. You have gone against my expectations before.

"I guess you're right, L. But how will we do this without getting killed ourselves?" Still staring at your feet, I can see the cogs turning in your head already, churning out one idea after another. I might as well throw mine into the pile.

"Well, I thought that we would get a criminal on death row to come and announce himself as the real L, and then explain the plan to test the thirteen days rule by having a criminal about to be executed kill another using the Death Note. At this point in time, I believe that Rem will kill the fake L to protect Misa-san, therefore proving to the team that they are connected. However, before the plan is announced, the person will show everyone that the handwriting in the Death Note matches Misa-san's, further incriminating her. Rem cannot kill the entire investigation team except Misa-san after that, because that would prove to even the dim-witted police here that she is Kira." You nod, mulling over this plan, looking for holes in the logic.

"What are the chances?" I feel my muscles relax at the question. It means that you are at least determined to not be caught.

"Seventy percent goes to everything working out just fine, twenty percent says that Rem will kill myself, the fake L, Watari, and you all at once to make sure that the strength of the task force is crippled, five percent is dedicated to the chance of Interpol rejecting my request for a criminal to sacrifice, and the last five percent, regrettably…" I heave a sigh at my own stupidity.

"Is that because of my real name, Rem will be able to tell that I am still the real L and will not fall for the fake and kill me." I look up to the ceiling in frustration. What a bright idea to use your real first name as your cover up name L! Idiot.

I wish you could hear this, Raito. I am actually admonishing myself! A feat!

"Is your real name that obviously similar to the letter L?" Your face turns to mine, and for once, I am on the receiving end of the famous look of contempt that I had worn earlier. I suppose I deserve it for such a ridiculous mistake.

"Yes. It is very obvious." Before you have a chance to press further, I quickly decide to change the subject. You may not be Kira now, but might become him again someday.

"Anyway, it is only five percent chance. I predict that Rem will be too busy trying to defend Misa-san to really think much about things. I plan to have the conversation move rapidly to create panic for Rem. Things should run smoothly." You consider this for a moment, then lift yourself up to a standing position.

"I don't like any odds that are less than 100 percent L, but I don't see much of any other choice. Where do we start?" Oddly enough, an optimistic tone has risen into your voice. Perhaps you are trying to use work as a distraction from your newly discovered alternate personality? As I look at your back as you pass my step, I feel myself lose control again. I just cannot withhold my happiness anymore. I stand behind you, and as you move forwards, I wrap my arms around you.

In an embrace.

The most human contact I have ever had, if memory serves me correctly.

I am hugging ex-Kira.

I am certainly glad that you forgot about the search that had occurred not more than a half hour ago. If you did, this embrace would be insanely awkward for you.

You halt in your movements before you get down another step, and I feel you tense. I am now a step above you, so I currently am about a half a head taller than you. I stand there behind you, almost cradling your torso, arms wrapped around your chest. My fingers dance on your ribs as they slide into their resting place at your sides, feeling the curve that made up your silhouette once more.

"Raito-kun. I am overwhelmingly happy. Relieved also. There is a good chance that we will both live and continue our friendship. Much of my anxiety has been lifted." I feel heat radiate from you, and I cannot help but feel a similar sensation in my cheeks. Of course I am embarrassed at my show of affection. I am L, after all. I do not make contact.

"I feel confident in this plan L, and though I'm still shaken up about me being Kira, I do know that I want to stay alive. Your plan seems like the best bet for this." A small pause of hesitation.

"Also…" I twitch as you bring your hand up to squeeze my arm. My eyes widen in surprise, an I feel myself tense against your now relaxed body, trading places in comfort zones. Was this reassurance? Affection? Perhaps real friends do this sort of thing. I smile a bit at this thought and relax again. Now that I know you are not currently Kira, we can truly have a friendship.

"I'm glad we can stay friends too, Ryuuzaki." My smile grows slightly larger before I drop my arms and meekly slip away from you. You don't turn around to look at me, but I can feel the air of companionship drifting off of you. Your scent is stuck to my shirt now.

I walk forwards, passing by you, trying to not let you see that hint of pink on my cheeks. For some reason, this heat will not dissipate as easily as the one from earlier. It could be that this warmth was emitting from someplace in my chest, instead of from modesty and shyness.

"We need to contact Interpol to request a criminal with a name that has an L as the first letter of their first and last name. That is where we will start for now." Hands in pockets, back curved, and eyes unblinking. My normal self returns as I reach the bottom of the stairs ahead of you. Normalcy is what we both need right now in order to concentrate enough to make our plan for a scapegoat work.

I can only hope I can keep myself in check better in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And done! I know this chapter wasn't very long either, but stick the two together to make a regular one! I'm still sorry though, but when it gets to be around the three hour mark, I start losing focus and have to end the chapter before I just start typing like a robot that's not interested in romance in the least! thank you for reading, and please review!


	6. Trapped

Wow, I'm really sorry for the really long gap in updates! I didn't want to rush this though, so I didn't force myself to update. Still sorry though, I know I hate it when authors are slow. Also, I'll stop begging for reviews now! I've realized that it's really annoying.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"L." I shift my eyes over to you without turning my head. We're in the bedroom we shared when we were chained together. Watari is currently connecting us to Interpol so we can move forwards with out plans. I see your look of anxiety out of the corner of my eye.

"L, I don't know if we should do this." At the note of fear in your voice, I turn my whole body to you. Your head is down, eyes wide, body shaking. A nervous break down?

"I was in shock earlier when I said we should go ahead with this, but this is wrong! I'm Kira and Misa shouldn't die for me!" Your hands clench your pants, wrinkling the fabric. You will most likely be highly annoyed at that later.

"Raito-kun, I have already explained to you that since you are not Kira any longer, you are relieved of his crimes. Misa is still the acting Kira, and -"

"I DON'T CARE L!" I actually blinked as your hands came crashing into your desk. Your state of desperation is very similar to your father's. It is a little shocking to see you in such a state. Even your fury as Kira was not as intimidating as this.

"I'm Kira, and no matter what you say, I will always carry his- no, my sins. I will always be guilty of all of those murders." I lean forwards some, taking in your figure more closely. No matter how hard I look, all I see is trembling self hate. Now that is something I never expected to think about you Raito. There must be some way to alleviate your pain.

"Raito-kun, do you ever remember your crimes?" You shake your head, sending those shining tresses whirling about. I remember that feel of it. It was like silky cotton.

"If you cannot remember them, how can you even properly feel the guilt for them?" You simply look back up to meet my gaze, rust eyes shining. You don't seem to get the point.

"If you cannot feel the weight of your own actions, then they are not yours. In this instance, your crimes are _not_ yours, but Kira's. Misa _can_ feel the weight of her crimes, and she willingly embraces it. She is truly guilty Raito-kun. You are different from her though. You have regret." I reach out my hand to comfort you, but hesitate. What would you do? This is the second sign of intimacy I would be showing for you today, and you could begin to feel uncomfortable.

I decide to ignore that anyway, and rest my palm on your knee.

"How can you forgive me like this? Aren't you "justice"? Didn't you swear over and over to put me to death?" I can not help but smile wanly at this. I guess I will finally have to show how hypocritical I am.

"I actually do not care much for the conventional sense of justice. I solve crimes as a hobby, not because of justice. I do have my own sense of justice however, and it at the time told me that Kira was evil for killing people. Now however, it is telling me that you are not evil, and that Kira has already been killed. There is nothing left within me that still needs to be settled." You look up at me in disbelief. For once, there weren't any double meanings or hidden truths in my words.

"So, when you said you were justice on tv, that was just a rouse to ignite my own sense of justice?" I look at you dead in the eye as I give a flat out "Yes". You look away for a moment, thinking. I suppose you're concentrating on how you feel about yourself now, and how much my opinion matters.

"Raito-kun." You look back at me out of the corner of your eye, showing that you are only dedicating some of your attention to me.

"No matter what you say, or what decision you may reach about yourself, I will not allow you to be killed." Your eyebrows knit together as your head turns towards me. I knew you'd be interested in that.

"I do not care how you feel about this situation. We will deal with that later. For now, you have no choice but to continue on living as Yagami Raito, an innocent man trying to catch Kira." My eyes penetrate yours, and I can feel the trapped sensation that you are feeling. It is true, I suppose. I am forcing you into this. In a way, you are my prisoner again. The difference this time though, is that I am trying to keep you alive, not kill you.

Before you get a chance to respond, Watari's voice comes through my speakers announcing my session with Interpol. I thank him.

"Pardon me, Raito-kun, I have to save our lives."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was short. I'm really sorry! I updated my other story like an hour ago, so I'm running out of juice here. Sorry! Again, I didn't want to try to force this to go further. Hopefully, I'll update sooner this time. This will hopefully hold you over until the next, hopefully longer, chapter comes out. I'll see you then! Please drop me a review!


End file.
